My Heart is Beating for You
by autumnfairy
Summary: "Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Jantungku berdetak untukmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di tempat ini. Dan kuharap ketika saatnya jantung ini berhenti, kau jugalah orang terakhir yang kulihat." Warning: Deathfic


*My first fic, so be gentle yah..:D*

**Disclaimer**: Udah ngerayu & pasang tampang sememelas mungkin, tapi J.K Rowling tetep ga ngasih Harry dkk. ke aku:(

**Warnings**: Deathfic

**MY HEART IS BEATING FOR YOU**

Hermione POV

Aku adalah pengantin paling cantik dan paling bahagia di Inggris.

_Well_, mungkin bukan hanya di Inggris, tapi di dunia!

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memandang gaun putih panjangku yang indah. Hiasan bunga-bunga mawar putih dan payet berkilauan ditempa cahaya lampu kristal.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu.

"Masuk." aku berkata pelan, masih menatap cermin.

"Hei, Cantik ." kata suara pria di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah Harry dan Ron yang berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Satu jam lagi kau akan jadi Hermione Malfoy, bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata Harry lagi.

"Um.. Harry, rasanya seperti bermimpi. Aku senag sekaligus gugup." kataku dengan senyum lebar. "Dulu aku begitu membencinya. Tapi sekarang.." tiba-tiba aku teringat semua yang telah aku dan Draco alami. Betapa sulit awalnya menyatukan perbedaan kami, menghindari pertengkaran yang mungkin timbul karena keegoisan masing-masing, dan yang terpenting, bagaimana melupakan semua kesalahan masa lalu.

Jalan panjang yang sulit ditempuh, tapi akhirnya bisa kami lewati bersama. Aku begitu mencintainya, tak berani membayangkan perasaanku jika harus berpisah.

"Earth to Her-my-knee." Aku berkedip. Ron sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ap-?." kataku bingung dan kaget.

"Oh, syukurlah Hermione." kata Ron dramatis, memegang dadanya. "Aku pikir kau pingsan dan kita harus mencari pengantin lain untuk Malfoy. Aku sempat mempertimbangkan Pansy Parkin… Ouch!."

Aku mencubit lengannya dengan gemas, sambil tersenyum mengingat betapa anehnya mungkin wajahku saat melamun memikirkan Draco. Ron hanya meringis dan mengusap-usap lengannya. "Hanya aku yang akan jadi pengantin Draco Malfoy." kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Ron, jangan buat Hermione kesal." kata Harry tenang. Mata hijau teduhnya menatap kami berdua. Mata yang telah melihat begitu sering menyaksikan kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi, hingga aku tak yakin masih ada air mata yang tersisa di sana.

Seolah kepergian orang tua dan walinya belum cukup, Harry harus kembali merasakan duka. Setahun lalu, Ginny meninggalkannya saat tengah berjuang melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Ginny dan putra kecilnya adalah harta Harry yang paling berharga. Harta yang direnggut paksa dari tangannya.

"Ok.. Ok.." Ron mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Aku cuma tidak ingin Hermione terlalu asyik melamun sampai melupakan pernikahannya." kata Ron lagi, ekspresinya melembut. "Aku ingin pernikahannya sempurna."

"Trims, Ron." kataku pelan. Ron pernah mengisi hatiku, sebelum akhirnya kami masing-masing menemukan cinta sejati. Ron menikah dengan Lavender dan dikaruniai dua putri kembar yang lucu, sedangkan aku kini akan menikah dengan Malfoy. Aku dan Ron tetap bersahabat dekat, sama seperti tahun-tahun di Hogwarts.

"Semoga semua lancar Hermione." Harry tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan, melihat kedua sahabat terbaikku meninggalkan ruangan.

_Would you know my name__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__Will it be the same__  
__If I saw you in heaven__  
__I must be strong, and carry on__  
__Cause I know I don't belong__  
__Here in heaven_

Lagu _Tears in Heaven_ mengalun pelan di telinga. Aku segera meraih ponselku di atas meja dan melihat ke nama di layar kecilnya. Draco.

Aku menekan tombol hijau, menunggu Draco menyapa, sedikit terkejut karena jarang sekali dia menggunakan peralatan "Muggle". Aku ingat saat pertama kali dia memegang ponsel, alisnya ditautkan seolah berpikir keras.

"Haruskah aku pakai alat ponsel ini Hermione?" Draco membalik-balikkan ponsel barunya dengan malas.

"Yep." kataku singkat, masih tenggelam dalm buku di depanku.

"Aku tidak mau, Granger. Ini terlalu.. Muggle." Draco menggerutu seperti anak kecil, memanggil nama belakangku seolah-olah dia marah.

"Kau tetap harus memakainya, Malfoy."

"Kenapa? Kita bisa menggunakan burung hantu atau bubuk Floo."

Aku mendongak dari bukuku. "Karena di kantorku, binatang apapun tidak diizinkan masuk dan tidak ada perapian untuk Jaringan Floo. Selain itu-." aku berhenti. Tiba-tiba ada rasa hangat yang merambat di pipiku.

"Selain itu?" Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku selalu rindu suaramu." Aku bersembunyi lagi di balik buku tebalku. Pasti saat ini wajahku semerah tomat.

Aku tidak melihat kearah Draco, tapi aku tahu bibirnya menyeringai puas. "Baiklah. Karena Nona Granger meminta dengan sepenuh hati dan karena Tuan Malfoy juga selalu rindu suara Nona Granger, maka dengan senang hati ponsel ini aku terima."

Ah, Draco begitu menyebalkan sekaligus begitu manis.

"Hermione." Suara Draco terdengar lemah.

"Ya." kataku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat karena gugup dan antusias. Berusaha tenang dan tidak berteriak. Sebentar lagi aku menjadi isterimu!

"Kita tidak bisa menikah." kata Draco lugas, terdengar lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

"Aw, Draco. Bukan saatnya bercanda seperti itu." kataku tersenyum. Kadang selera humor Draco begitu aneh.

"Apa aku terdengar sedang bercanda?" Draco berkata dingin, senyumku memudar.

"Draco. Aku-"

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan sudi menikahimu, Granger? Menikahi seorang Darah Lumpur kotor?" dia menekankan suaranya pada kata Darah Lumpur. Kata yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Draco, please..." Tolong jangan menyebut kata itu lagi. Jangan sakiti aku seperti dulu lagi.

"Kalau kau serius berpikir aku akan menikahi seorang Darah Lumpur, Granger.. Kau benar-benar BODOH!"

Klik.

Draco menutup telepon begitu saja.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya kembali berkali-kali, tapi selalu terdengar suara operator yang menyatakan bahawa salurannya sibuk.

Tanganku gemetar hebat, sampai tak sanggup lagi memegang ponsel. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Air mata membuat maskara dan make-up di wajahku luntur, mungkin sekarang wajahku tampak menyeramkan.

Pengantin paling menyeramkan dan paling menderita di dunia.

Bahkan aku belum jadi pengantin.

Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitarku, melampiaskan semua kekecewaan karena orang yang paling kucintai telah menyakitiku begitu dalam. Tapi aku tak bisa, tidak ada energi yang tersisa, seolah semua kekuatan telah terhisap habis.

"Hermione." Suara yang begitu kukenal memanggilku lembut. Aku mendongak dan menatap Harry, terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku menangis menyedihkan di hari penikahanku sendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu." Dia duduk di sebelahku. "Aku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi." Harry meremas bahuku pelan, mencoba memberiku semangat. "Pernikahan ini harus tetap berlangsung, Hermione. Please, lihat aku dan katakan kau akan tetap jadi pengantin paling cantik hari ini."

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tidak peduli jika saat ini dunia runtuh sekalipun.

Harry meraih cincin yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya, cincin milik Ginny yang selama ini dengan setia dia kenakan."Maukah kau jadi isteriku, Hermione?"

100 hari kemudian...

Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus pelan, seolah-olah bermain dengan daun-daun coklat di pucuk pepohonan.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasa tenang dengan aroma daun-daun kering.

Sejenak berusaha melupakan 100 hari yang terasa panjang.

100 hari tanpa Draco.

Besok adalah hari ke 101 lalu 102.. 103. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus menghitung hari tanpa dirinya. Mungkin sampai hari ke-1000 atau 10000, aku tak tahu pasti.

_Say it isn't so__  
__Tell me you're not leaving__  
__Say you changed your mind now__  
__That I am only dreaming_

Aku meraih ponsel di tasku. Nama Harry berkedip-kedip di layar."Hallo, Harry." aku menyapa suamiku, heran juga karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah terlambat menjemputku dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja sebagi dokter. Dokter _oncology_ lebih tepatnya. Aku masih berusaha menggabungkan pengobatan Muggle dan ramuan sihir, berharap bisa menemukan obat penyembuh kanker.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Hermione. Ada tugas darurat dengan Auror lain di Somerset. Maaf sekali." Harry terdengar sangat menyesal.

Harry Potter. Pria yang luar biasa, Auror yang disegani dan berani, tapi diluar semua itu adalah bagiku dia adalah suami penyayang dan pengertian. Tidak mungkin aku marah padanya hanya karena hal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Kita bertemu di rumah, ya. Hati-hati."

"Pasti."

Aku mendesah pelan, menunggu taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depanku. Sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah orang yang sangat kurindukan sekaligus sangat ingin kuhindari di dunia ini.

"Hermione." kata Draco tenang. "Apa kabar?" Dia bersandar ke mobil hitamnya dengan santai. Draco memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang rapi, tampak serasi dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirangnya. Dia lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Wajahnya begitu tirus dan pucat, hampir tidak seperti Draco yang kukenal.

Yang tidak berubah hanya matanya.

Mata birunya masih sehangat dan seindah dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kataku ketus, berusaha menahan air mata kemarahan. "Aku masih bernafas, masih berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, dan sekarang aku punya suami terbaik di dunia! Jauh lebih baik dari pria tak tahu malu yang ada di depanku sekarang!."

Raut wajahnya berubah sedih, seolah dia menyesal akan semua perbuatannya dulu.

"Hermione, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kau dan penjelasanmu, Malfoy."aku berkata dingin, melangkah, dan menatap matanya dengan berani. "Bagiku kau sudah mati." aku berbohong, berusaha melindungi harga diriku yang masih tersisa..

Aku membalikkan badan, berjalan secepat yang aku bisa.

"Hermione, tunggu."

Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Tidak mau tenggelam dalam hangat mata birunya.

"Hermione!"

Tidak mau mendengar suaranya. Kata-kata menyakitkannya masih terngiang jelas di telingaku, masih menghantui bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun.

" Her-Hermione..."

Tapi aku masih mencintainya, tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya.

Aku menoleh, dan rasanya jantungku berhenti saat itu juga.

Draco duduk di aspal, bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Dia tampak begitu kesakitan, dan lemah. Kedua tangan memegang dada kirinya.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, melupakan semua kemarahanku. Cinta ternyata bukan hanya buta, tapi juga amnesia.

"Draco, kau sakit?" aku meraba denyut nadinya, terasa begitu cepat dan jauh dari normal.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sak-"

"Ti-tidak, Hermione. Please.. jangan bawa aku ke sana. Ti-tidak. Ad-da yang bis-bisa menyembuhkan." katanya terbata-bata, tampak berusaha keras mengatur nafas. "Ku-kutukan i-ni terlalu kuat."

Kutukan? Aku mulai menangis. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan, Draco?"

Tatapannya lembut dan sedih. Draco tampak mulai tenang, dan denyut nadinya tak secepat tadi. "Tolong antar aku ke King's Cross, Hermione."

Aku mengangguk, dengan hati-hati membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau masih peduli padaku, Hermione." bisiknya lirih. "Kau masih mencintaiku."

Perjalanan ke King's Cross hanya ditempuh beberapa menit. Aku memacu mobil secepat munkin, berdoa semoga tak ada patroli polisi yang melihat. Berdoa semoga Draco bertahan.

Aku memapah Draco masuk ke stasiun King's Cross, dan membantunya duduk di tempat duduk beton di sebelah peron 9 sesuai permintaannya. Dia begitu lemah, bersandar pada pilar stasiun. Matanya tertutup.

"Draco?" kataku cemas, memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku belum mati, jangan takut." katanya membuka mata dan tertawa kecil. Yep, selera humornya masih saja aneh.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan energi, Hermione. Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi tenaga dan waktuku tak cukup banyak." Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, membuat air mata yang sebisa mungkin kutahan juga ikut mengalir begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, setengah berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Di tempat ini aku pertama kali melihatmu, Hermione."

"Tidak, Draco.. Bukan di sini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu." kataku yakin, teringat tahun pertama kami di Hogwarts.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu, bukan tempat kita pertama kali saling bertemu lalu bertengkar." Dia tersenyum sabar. "Kau tidak melihatku saat itu, terlalu bersemangat dan antusias bercerita pada orangtuamu."

Aku larut dalam kenangan, teringat hari itu aku begitu senang dan tidak sabar mempelajari hal-hal baru di Hogwarts. Mum dan Dad begitu bangga.

"Aku melihat gadis ini, rambut coklatnya terurai indah dan senyumnya begitu tulus. Mata coklatnya berbinar penuh kegembiraan. Sekali melihat aku langsung menyadari bahwa aku suka padanya."

Draco membelai rambutku, tampak ragu-ragu dan tak seperti dulu. Mungkin karena dia sadar aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia ingat bahwa aku bukan lagi calon pengantinnya.

"Dad seolah membaca pikiranku dan dengan sangat tegas memerintahkan untuk melupakanmu." Draco menarik nafas panjang. "Dia bilang, kalau.. kalau dia tidak segan-segan akan menyakitimu jika aku berteman denganmu, Hermione."

Aku teringat betapa bencinya Lucius Malfoy pada keturunan Muggle dan betapa tak beradabnya dia saat menyiksa para Muggle di Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Tatapannya tajam dan penuh kesungguhan. "Karena itu aku melindungimu dengan satu-satunya cara yang aku bisa, membuatmu membenciku dan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa aku juga membencimu." dia berhenti, seolah mencoba mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin energi sekaligus mengatur nafas. Aku menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat di ujung-ujung jariku.

"Bukan hal yang mudah membohongi diri sendiri dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar di hadapanmu. Aku menangis saat kau menangis karena sikapku, menyesali kepengecutanku. Tapi aku mencoba bertahan. Aku yakin suatu saat bisa lepas dari kediktatoran Lucius Malfoy dan mengejar cintamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga aku berhasil membuatmu menjadi milikku, Hermione." Draco menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kau masih mencintaiku, khan?" katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Selalu. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi."

Draco tersenyum lemah. "Maafkan aku yang menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu, Hermione. Lagi-lagi aku cuma bermaksud melindungimu. Semua perkataanku 100 hari lalu terucap karena aku ingin kau menjauh dariku, tidak ingin kau tahu betapa setiap harinya kutukan ini meracuni jantungku dan membunuhku secara perlahan."

"Apa maksudmu, Draco? Kutukan apa itu? Tidak ada kutukan yang tidak bisa dipatahkan kecuali Avadra Kedavra. Kita pasti bisa cari jalan keluarnya. Aku akan membaca sebanyak mungkin buku, bahkan buku-buku di Seksi Terlarang Hogwarts sekalipun untuk mencari penangkalnya." kataku bersungguh-sungguh. Apapun akan aku lakukan.

"Tidak, Hermione. Semua cara sudah aku tempuh selama 100 hari ini. Tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyambut Kematian dengan tangan tebuka."

"Draco, aku tidak bisa.." Tidak bisa kehilanganmu, tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa dirimu. 100 hari ini sudah terasa begitu berat.

"Ya, kau bisa Hermione. Kau wanita yang kuat dan berani." Butiran bening menetes dari mata Draco, mengalir pelan di pipinya yang pucat. "Kau pasti bisa. Kau berhak hidup bahagia meski tanpa aku. Potter pasti bisa jadi suami yang baik, dan menjagamu melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Aku yakin telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk menggantikanku melindungimu."

Dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat, dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Denyut jantungnya di ujung jariku mulai berdetak cepat mengkhawatirkan.

"Jan-janji Her-Hermione.. Kau dan Potter akan hidup bahagia." Suaranya melemah.

Aku menatap ngeri pada kemeja putihnya yang tiba-tiba ternoda darah di bagian dada kiri Draco, tempat jariku menyentuhnya.

Aku membuka kancing atas kemejanya dan melihat tattoo merah membentuk dua ular saling melilit. Dari tattoo itu darah mengalir perlahan. Aku segera menempelkan sapu tanganku di lukanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Draco." Aku harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya Aku meraih tasku untuk mencari Dittany, meneteskan cairan coklat itu di lukanya.

Tidak terjadi perubahan. Lukanya tidak tertutup dan darah segar tetap keluar.

Aku terisak, tapi Draco tersenyum damai menenangkan, seolah tak merasakan sakit dan tak menghiraukan lukanya sendiri. Aku merasakan denyut nadinya yang semula berpacu cepat mulai melemah, detak jantungnya terus melambat.

"Janji?" katanya mengulang.

"Aku- aku berjanji." kataku dengan bibir bergetar. Aku berjanji akan membuat Harry bahagia, tapi aku tak yakin dengan kebahagianku sendiri nantinya.

"Maafkan semua perkataan dan sikap burukku, Hermione. Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Jantungku berdetak untukmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di tempat ini." Senyum dan tatapannya begitu damai, seolah dia sedang melihat surga di hadapannya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya setenang ini sebelumnya."Dan kuharap ketika saatnya jantung ini berhenti, kau jugalah orang terakhir yang kulihat."

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Aku tahu semua sudah terlambat.

"Trims." kata draco berbisik lirih. Genggamannya terlepas dari tanganku. Denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya tak kurasakan lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar pergi, dan kali ini tidak akan kembali.

Aku meraih tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy."Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membayangkan senyuman terakhirnya yang tulus. "Selama jantungku berdetak, bahkan setelahnya." bisikku pelan di telinganya, berharap walau di surga dia tetap bisa mendengar suaraku.

_Baby you're all that I want__  
__When you're lying here in my arms__  
__I'm finding it hard to believe__  
__We're in heaven__  
__And love is all that I need__  
__And I found it there in your heart__  
__It isn't too hard to see__  
__We're in heaven__  
_

TBC

Next Chapter: Draco POV

**Author's Note**

Hate it? Like it? Please let me know:D

Lagu –lagu:

*Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton

*Say it isn't so- Gareth Gates

*Heaven- Bryan Adam


End file.
